Promethean rangers
by team slifer boss
Summary: the world is in harms way! there are 5 beings who can stop black Prometheus, a former red ranger to the Promethean rangers, now it's up to the 5 to save the world! just who are they dealing with? YES THERE IS RUPERT X ROSIE! SO WHAT! the whole Rupert x Dina thing is getting on my nerves! that and i need to torment someone. :3


Promethean Knights

Episode 1 "standoff":

A brown haired boy stood at the ledge of the cliff that overlooked the city on Vivisour Island, brown eyes scanned the land before him, the red jacket and Gould shirt were the back drop for a black dragon head that faced up, his normal jeans were where he needed them to be, black Velcro boots and to top it all off a house key. The boy no older than 15 looked down at the land "hmm" he hummed "shall I begin the selection?" asked an android that walked up (AM:/ think KL-33-N only with a red paint and legs) "no" the boy said coolly turning to the robot "I shall handle that part 64, set up the devises" the android bowed then walked off ''I know who I will need at my side'' he thought as he walked down the cliff.

"So theta, remember what you learned?" asked duna as her and the small boy who looked similar to the other boy "yes" theta replied happily almost to the point of jumping up and down of delight, duna rolled her eyes with a smile "ok little dragonet, if you fail agene you won't get any cookies next week" she warned with a chuckle making the small boy gave a cute glare at the dinarean female, she giggled "*sigh* you are nothing like Gianni" said duna with a little sarcasm. An odd thing watched the 2 from the bushes "shrep!" it squawked as it cannoned into theta "hay ship!" the boy greeted the dragonet as it curled up in his hair to sleep, Jake walked up behind them "hay duna" he shouted making duna to sigh in irritation "what do you want!" she snarled out "can't ya tell?" asked the blue haired boy as he slicked his hair back duna turned and glared at him "I have told you hundreds of times! I don't like you!" she nearly screeched at the human "ok then, how's about this, I beat you and you go out with me" he taunted making duna glare at him more "theta, get to class" she said "right" theta responded before running off.

[One quick battle later]

Duna walked off leavening the irritated blue haired boy holding his dino medal "now if you will excuse me" she walked off in the direction of town leavening the boy to sit irritated ''you want revenge do you not'' a demonic voice said in his head "w-what?" asked Jake ''I can give you power to take what you want, but at a price.'' The voice said as the ghostly form of a monster appeared before the blue haired boy "w-what do you want!?" the boy yelled out ''*chuckling* you want the girl of a far off star? Then you must do as I command. Kill the red promethean knight, then I will help'' the "demon" said "i-I will" the boy said ''very well, come. Take your power!'' the "demon" yelled before Jake was mutated into a half dilophisuorus half human monster "I will tear apart anyone who stands in my way" the monster snarled before jumping off into the sky.

The older brown haired boy ran to vivisour square where he would meet up with his new team "ok now where is the fountain" he asked himself till *SPLASH* "dang it all" he snarled duna ran up and looked at him "having a good swim dragon boy" she joked and the wall exploded knocking out duna "the crap!" Gianni shouted as the monster landed on the remnants of the wall "you look surprised Gianni, you can call me Grimm" Grimm snarled with an evil demented smile "well shit, NOT!" Gianni yelled "PROMETHIAN KNIGHT OF FIRE" he yelled out.

He stood in a raging inferno as a Gould light engulfed his body except his head, a red medallion flew throw the air before disintegrating and rematerializing on his chest as a black dragon head simple, the armor began to fly onto him and a red glass helmet appeared on his head, he jumped into the sky and the last of the helmet flew onto his head, he landed on the charred earth below his and he stood to his full height "STAND BY FOR BATTLE!" he yelled out as a gigantic robotic Gojirosuorus stood in the background and roared going from gray to red.

The red promethean knight stood before the monster "I don't give 2 craps!" it roared out before charging his target, the red knight healed his left hand out to the side and a red shot gun materialized and he started to shoot at the monster hitting it directly "now die!" it yelled out scratching the red knight in the chest sending him flying back into a wall.

Duna woke up to see the Grimm holding a yellow device, then she saw a blue device and she picked it up "odd" she mouthed holding it then activated it "what the!?".

She stood in a raging hurricane and her body engulfed in a silver light, all but the head, the dinareon simple appeared on her chest and her armor materialized, a blue glass helmet appeared on her head making her jump and the rest of the helmet flew on, the hurricane stopped and she stood in what was left of a city with gigantic robotic deltadromeus behind a smashed building roaring as it turned blue.

Duna looked at her blue form fitting armor astonished "duna!" she turned around "who are you" she asked the red knight as he ran up "relax and I'll tell you later" red knight said putting a hand on her shoulder "Gianni?" she asked "that's the name" he said the 2 looked at Grimm as he looked at them "this is my plaint" he snarled as he charged at duna, she jumped out of the way landing swiftly allowing Gianni to shoot the monster with the shotgun taking off Grimm's arm, he staggered back holding the stump "you have not seen the last of me!" he shouted before jumping into the sky, the armor deactivated "fallow me!" Gianni said taking duna's hand and the 2 ran off.

The 2 we warped to a cave "nexuses, I'm back" he yelled out duna looked around "as I can see" a voice said frightening duna "I am nexuses and you are the blue promethean knight duna nychus!" the voice of nexuses boomed around the cave "I have been waiting for this day." He said calmly.

/TO BE CONTINUED/


End file.
